Lava's uncle
by azurite furry
Summary: laval was playing in his room when later his uncle lavertus walked in to look after him or will he? things go wild between these two lions tho. This is a Yaoi fanfic/incest boy x boy just to let the reader know if they can read this.


It was a sunny day in land of chima, At the lion chi temple laval was at his room playing with his toys,sir punch alot punch,and playing with his toy cars.

Laval: vroom...crash..as the plays with he cars.

Lavertus lavals uncle walked into lavals room smiling.

Lavertus: hello laval good morning_

Laval:oh hi uncle!!! How you doing?

Lavertus:me good im just happy to see you*hugs laval*

Laval aww thx *he blushed/ he holds the hug lasting a minute.

Lavertus:uh laval you can let go now?ok hehe !

Laval:oh ok sorry so what's good?

Lavurtus:well lagravis your father put me in charge to babysit you becuz hes busy taking care of business,and attending an inportant meeting.

Laval:ok...so wanna play with me?

Lavertus smiles crepply answering yes"oh yes"_

Ok lets play with cars_ laval gives a toy car to lavertus,they both start playing on the floor,making the cars go round and round,clashing with one another,and racing too.

Laval:yay i won the race hehe!!

Lavertus:well you sure did_

Laval:so wanna play another game it can be anything?

Lavertus smiles at laval giving a creepy look "anything?...well yes but first get in the bed with me ok?..

laval:ok.he gets in the bed with lavurtus,laval looks at the ceiling while lavertus looks at his body.

"Hey laval"..lavertus said..come closer..

Laval gets close to lavertus all of the sudden lavertus pulls on lavals shirt and kisses him on the lips laval lets out a small moan..uh~0/0

Lavertus then inserts his tounge into lavals mouth His tounge swirling around mmm~then laval and lavertus pulled back leavinga trail of saliva between them.

Laval:hpm...uh...0/0...u-uncle?? Why did you do that?!

Lavertus:well ive been alone for a long time,im am always happy to see you,and i love you too tho.

Laval:w-well i um...*he shivers*

Lavertus hands goes under lavals shirt and rubbing his chest"so it seems you like it" lavertus said giving laval a seductive look.

Laval blushes even more"uh..yeah..but is that..uh..?

Lavertis: so are you going to admit it?!?

Laval had this felling that he never had before his heart pounding,his body warming up,wanting lavertus...

Laval...mmm~..I WANT YOU MAKE ME YOUR BITCH !!!

Lavertus:well i want to play this game called hide the susage 7w7.He takes off his clothes and lavals.

Laval blushes as his uncle takes off his clothes touching his sensitive body and seeing lavertus naked body brown fur,blonde mane,and a rock hard six pack.O/O

Lavertus:so what you think?7w7

Laval:uh-oh its Hot...o/o

They both lay on the bed naked,lavertus rolls on top off laval,

Kisses him.then he grabs both of lavals legs and puts them on his shoulders he lines his rock hard boner with lavals entrance.He pushes it in *uff he groaned* lavertus:your a little tight there bud.

AHh~...laval moaned softly..."its f-feels...k-kinda wired b-but i like it-3...*gasp...hah~*...

Lavertus starts to thrust into laval slowly hitting his sweet spot..*uh~*he moaned a bit.."so you really seem to like my lion cock huh?"said lavertus.

Y-yes..sir..mmm~ it hurts a bit b-but its feels good..a-ah~laval responed in a moaning way.

Lavertus later picked up the speed hitting lavals sweet spot harder

and faster making laval moan louder.

Laval: Ohh...AHH...MMMM~[-] laval screamed and moaned...love me harder S-EMPAI...I..UH~

As lavertus pounded on lavals sweet spot the room echoed in smacking,papping and lavals,lavurtus moans,grunts,and screams.

Lavertus:grrr...im very close to CUM im gona fill you up with my hot lion semen in your hole...uff~as he fucks laval.

Laval wasn't able to think straight he was drooling,his mind flooded with pleasure all he did was moan.

Laval:Uhhh..uff..grr...

lavertus thrusts faster and harder.

Lavurtus: RAWR...!!!!! He explodes in lavals hole filling him up with hot lion semen...

AAAAHHHH!!!:laval moans as lavertus pumps semen into him...

Oh...uff...*gasp*...guh... lavertus grunted he finishes cumming then takes out his dick from lavals hole,

Laval felt an afterglow feeling satisfied and lavertus too. He lays next to laval feeling satisfied and hot.

Ah..*lavertus and laval gasped*feeling exhausted and tired.

Lavertus:uh..ah..so laval you know i love you*cuddles with laval*

Laval:0/0 oh..well i love you too tho im glad we both fell the same way...but what about dad?laval asked?

Lavertus*his fingers brush on lavals fiery mane*well he'll understand...*gives laval a suductive look*

Laval:0/0...o-ok...how?

Lavertus:your father and i have a really close relationship we kissed,made out and even played together making the bed rock...im pretty sure he loves you too the same way you and i do,plus he told me that he goes into your room at night.

Sometimes he cuddles With you and kisses you lips while your asleep.

Laval:r-really..he loves me that much?? Shrieked laval.

Lavurtus:Yes he does..*kisses him again*

Laval:0/0 wow he loves me that much i cant believe it this is true,i sometimes think of my dad kissing me,and doing me agains the wall.

Lavertus:well im tired lets get some rest laval ok.

He gets a blanket covers himself and laval in the bed naked then spons laval and gets his arms around laval saying goodnight* goodnight laval *kisses him*.

"Good night" laval responded back falling asleep as lavertus cuddled,they both fall asleep making soft snoring noises and cuddling with each other yet having a good night's sleep the end.


End file.
